


New Year's Kiss The Third

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Read My Lips [25]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Any, Any, 11:59 (Ryan Star). So the kiss at midnight tradition continues. With a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss The Third

The first year, John had gotten the drop on Rodney, sneaked in and kissed him, gotten the ball rolling on the whole crazy rollercoaster. The second year, John had gotten everyone on base colluding with him so the balcony where they first kissed was empty so they could have another midnight kiss. This year Rodney was prepared. He'd had the balcony cleared, privacy ensured. Now he just had to find John. At 11:53 Chuck, who was still in the control room, had assured him that John was present and accounted for on the master life-signs detector. At 11:56, Parrish told Rodney he'd seen John heading for their balcony. Several of Parrish's immediate colleagues confirmed the sighting. But at 11:59, John was nowhere near their balcony, and no one had seen him.  
  
Rodney didn't know what to do, where to look, and the crowds were starting their annual countdown, and –  
  
Hands covered his eyes. He started. "What –?"  
  
The hands remained over his eyes, but then lips pressed against his, soft and warm and familiar, and Rodney sighed into the kiss. John. He hadn't forgotten.  
  
But the kiss didn't last long. Instead, those hands tied a blindfold around Rodney's eyes, and then he was being steered away from the balcony (best as he could tell), and he had to trust the hands on his shoulders, that no harm would befall him. He heard a lock initiate, a door hiss open, he was propelled forward a few steps. The door closed behind him.  
  
And then the room was flooded with music, and the hands were gone.  
  
Rodney reached up, tugged off the blindfold – and there was John, barefoot, wearing jeans and a flannel shirt he hadn't buttoned, and he was dancing. Eyes closed, head thrown back, arms winding above his head as he moved his torso and hips sinuously. Rodney was hypnotized. The music was so loud it was almost deafening, but Rodney could feel the beat through the floor, in his bones, and with every thump of the bass, every slide of John's hips, Rodney's temperature rose another degree. He was fever-hot by the time John closed the distance between them, drew Rodney into his arms and ground their hips together. Rodney closed his eyes and reveled in the sensation of _John_ , and as John began to lay kisses along the length of his throat, he could only think, _Happy Near Year to us._


End file.
